I'll Kiss You!
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Sekuel Tell Me Your Voice  KyuMin version .. Warn :: Sama kayak kakaknya, gaje and bkin boring.. Soredemo, happy reading all..! RnR, nyaoo.. :3


**I'll Kiss You!**

**Cast :: KyuMin + YeWook (KRYS)**

**Rating :: Hmmm… T.**

**Genre :: Romance yg lagi- lagi gaje and bkin boring.. Don't like don't read..  
**

**Summary :: Sekuel Tell Me Your Voice, KyuMin version  
**

**Disclaimer :: Seandainya KRYS milik author, aq yakin elf sedunia bakalan bantai author ampe ujung dunia. Hhaha.. Tapi perhatian, Yesung emng cuma milik author.. *digiles cloudsomnia sedunia*  


* * *

**

**Sekuel ini dibuat karena review dari Tell Me Your Voice..**

**Dengan kata lain, request dari readers yang merasa review di Tell Me Your Voice..**

**Happy reading, all.. hope you like it! ^0^

* * *

**

Pov :: Cho Kyuhyun

.

_Kau tak tahu kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu selama ini_

_Kau tak tahu kalau aku hanya menatap sosokmu_

_Kau tak tahu aku seakan terobsesi padamu_

_Tapi sekarang, semua sudah berakhir_

_._

Aku patah hati.

Iya, kurasa itu kalimat yang tepat untuk keadaanku saat ini. Ada namja yang kusukai sejak lama, tapi pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan namja yang selama ini dicarinya. Wookie dan Yesung. Dan sekarang, aku sendirian..

Ah, tapi itu sudah cerita lama. Buat apa aku terus- terus memikirkan kejadian waktu itu. Meski kadang aku kesal kalau melihat mereka berdua sedang bersama. Oke, aku cemburu! Tapi sekarang perasaan itu sudah nggak berguna lagi. Aku tak punya hak untuk cemburu. Wookie bukanlah milikku.

Kadang aku masih mengingat sentuhan bibir namja mungil itu. Aku memaksanya. Membuatnya menangis. Apa yang kupikirkan saat itu? Aku terlalu dikuasai amarah dan rasa cemburu karena melihatnya berciuman dengan Yesung. Benar- benar kesalahan fatal. Meski sekarang aku masih berteman dengannya, kadang aku bisa melihat Wookie masih sedikit ketakutakan kalau kusentuh sedikit saja. Memangnya aku ini setan, heh?

" Kyu.." Wookie memanggilku pelan sambil meletakkan sebuah buku diatas mejaku.

Pandanganku teralih dari game kewajah manisnya. " Nae?"

" Ini buku yang harus kau baca menjelang ujian nanti. Jangan main game terus. Kita kan mau ujian sebentar lagi." Ia duduk dikursinya tepat disebelahku dan mulai sibuk membuka- buka bukunya.

Satu minggu lagi ujian akhir semester. Nggak terasa juga.

" Kau sedang nggak semangat?" Tanyaku sambil menarik buku yang tadi Wookie berikan dan membukanya. Buku sejarah. Aku benci sejarah. Lebih baik belajar matematika. " Ah.. Aku tahu. Kau pasti nggak semangat karena sebentar lagi kekasihmu itu lulus, kan? Itupun kalau namja itu lulus." Aku tertawa tertahan sambil melirik Wookie. Upacara kelulusan siswa kelas tiga tinggal dua minggu lagi.

Namja itu menatapku kesal. " Kau itu selalu mengatakan hal- hal negatif ya? Aku harap kau tertimpa sial, Kyu." Balasnya sambil tetap merengut kesal.

Aku tertawa melihatnya. Secara refleks satu tanganku menepuk kepalanya lembut. Gerakanku itu membuat Wookie menghindar cepat dan menatapku kaget. Aku langsung menarik lagi tanganku sambil mencoba tersenyum. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit melihatnya bersikap begitu. " Kau masih takut padaku, ya?"

Wookie menggeleng. " Aku.. Aku hanya.." Namja itu terdiam dan terlihat sedang mencari kata- kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. " Aku hanya sedikit... Kaget, mungkin."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku yang salah, nggak ada alasan untuk marah padanya. " Kau nggak ke klub musik?"

Wookie langsung memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas. " Aku baru mau kesana. Baiklah, sampai nanti, Kyu." Ia langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkanku.

Kutatap sosok mungil Wookie yang keluar dari kelas. Kalau pacarnya itu lulus, itu artinya Wookie akan menghabiskan dua tahun waktunya hanya bersamaku. Bagus juga, sih.. Tapi ambisi menjadikannya pacarku sudah nggak ada. Kalau tahu akhirnya begini, kenapa dulu nggak kunyatakan saja perasaanku sebelum dia bertemu Yesung?

Kau babo, Cho Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kubaca secarik surat yang ada di dalam laci mejaku.

_Kutunggu kau di belakang sekolah pagi ini._

Surat singkat tanpa nama pengirim. Dari siapa? Aku disuruh datang ke belakang sekolah juga buat apa? Dasar orang aneh. Kau pikir aku bisa diperintah- perintah semaumu. Jangan harap. Aku tak akan datang.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, aku nggak bisa konsentrasi. Aku terus memikirkan si pengirim surat misterius itu. Apa dia menungguku? Apa dia masih disana? Siapa dia? Aku penasaran! Dasar sial.

Akhirnya istirahat tiba. Aku bisa menghela nafas lega. Orang itu pasti nggak menungguku, kan?

" Kau kenapa Kyu? Selama pelajaran tadi kok kelihatan resah?" Mulai Wookie pelan.

Aku menoleh menatapnya lalu menggeleng. Dia memperhatikanku juga ternyata. " Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi lupakan aja, lah.. Nggak mungkin terjadi apa- apa.."

Wookie menatapku penuh tanda tanya. Baru saja namja itu mau bicara, seruan kencang didekat kami membuat kami tersentak.

" Kenapa kau nggak datang?" Tanya seseorang yang sudah dibelakangku dan Wookie. kami berdua otomatis menoleh kaget.

Seorang namja berambut pirang dengan wajah cemberut menatapku. Dia kelihatan seperti yeojya.

" Siapa kau?" Tanyaku pelan.

Ia menatapku kaget. " Kau bahkan nggak tahu siapa aku? Aku Lee Sungmin, yang meletakkan surat dimejamu tadi pagi. Apa kau tak membaca namaku disana?" Ia masih kelihatan kesal.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Nggak ada namanya, kok. Aku langsung mengambil surat itu lagi dan membacanya. Lalu aku berdiri berhadapan dengannya sambil memperlihatkan surat itu dihadapan wajahnya. " Nggak ada namanya."

Mata bulatnya melotot sambil menarik surat itu. " Lho? Kok nggak ada? Perasaan udah aku tulis, deh.. Kau hapus, ya!" Tuduhnya sembarangan.

" Heh, baru kenal udah main tuduh aja. Kau ini mau apa sih sebenarnya?"

Namja itu menatapku lagi sambil meremas surat itu. Matanya serius. " Cho Kyuhyun, aku Lee Sungmin, kelas 3-A. Aku suka padamu." Ucapnya amat sangat jelas. Saking jelasnya seluruh siswa dikelas langsung menatap kearah kami berdua.

Wajahku sontak memerah. Pernyataan cinta macam apa ini?

" Ngapain kamu disini, Sungmin?" Pertanyaan berikutnya datang dari suara namja yang sudah kukenal. Yesung sudah berjalan kearah kami berdua dengan tatapan bingung. Wajahnya kok terlihat babo begitu, sih?

" Hyung kenal dia?" Tanya Wookie langsung.

Yesung mengangguk. " Dia teman sekelasku." Lalu menatap Sungmin lagi baru menatapku. " Ada urusan apa dikelas satu? Tumben.."

Namja yang bernama Sungmin itu menatap Yesung. " Kamu sendiri ngapain disini? Aku sih ada urusan." Jawabnya polos lalu menatapku lagi. " Bagaimana, Kyuhyun? Aku suka padamu. Jadi pacarku."

Jadi pacarku? Kok terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

" Nggak mau." Jawabku cepat.

" Lho, waeyo?" Kali ini tatapan matanya berubah dari serius menjadi raut kebingungan. Ekspresi yang cukup manis sebenarnya.

Aku langsung menarik tangan Wookie yang sedari tadi menatap kami kebingungan berdiri. " Karena aku menyukai namja ini. Dia pacarku." Jawabku lagi.

" Hah?" Wookie tersentak kaget.

Sungmin menatap Wookie kaget. " Heh? Dia?"

Tiba- tiba kurasakan seseorang menarik tangan Wookie dan membuatku melepaskan namja itu. Cih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung. Si babo face itu menatapku sambil melotot.

" Dia ini pacarku. Jangan seenaknya kau." Ia menatap Sungmin lagi. " Sungmin, dia bohong." Ucapnya lagi.

" Bohong?" Wajah bingung namja itu berubah lagi. Ia tersenyum lebar. " Kalau begitu kau harus jadi pacarku!" Serunya semangat sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku menepis tangannya. " Jangan sembarangan! Kau pikir aku ini apa?"

" Aku nggak berpikir kau itu apa- apa." Jawabnya polos. " Pokoknya aku ingin kau jadi pacarku. Kalau sekarang kau nggak menyukaiku, akan kubuat kau suka denganmu."

Kutatap dia dengan tatapan merendahkan dan tersenyum sinis. " Bagaimana caranya?" Tantangku.

Nggak seperti dugaanku, namja itu tersenyum licik menatapku. " Aku akan menciummu, Cho Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana caranya, dan kalau aku berhasil, kau akan jatuh menjadi milikku."

Kutatap dia kaget. Enak banget kalau bicara. Sombong juga anak ini. Nggak ada salahnya kalau kuikuti permainannya. Pastinya, aku bukanlah namja yang mudah untuk dijatuhkan. Apalagi sama namja yang kelihatan gemulai kayak dia. Jangan harap.

" Baik." Jawabku. " Kuberi kau waktu sampai upacara kelulusan siswa kelas tiga. Kalau kau bisa menciumku, aku akan beredia jadi pacarmu."

Senyum lebar kembali menghiasi wajah namja itu. " Oke!" Serunya sambil memelukku. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dileherku dan dengan gerakan cepat tiba- tiba ia sudah berniat menciumku.

Aku langsung menepis wajahnya menjauh dan mundur. Agresif sekali namja ini!

" Cih. Gagal." Ucapnya pelan.

Kurasa, aku tak boleh lengah dari dia, deh..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kau serius akan menanggapi dia, Kyu?" Wookie manatapku serius sambil sesekali tetap fokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya saat jam istirahat hari ini.

Kuletakkan PSP-ku dan menatapnya. " Kau khawatir?"

Namja mungil itu menatapku dengan matanya yang polos. Mata yang dulu sangat kusukai. " Aku hanya merasa aneh aja. Nggak biasanya kau mau meladeni permainan semacam ini. Seperti bukan Kyuhyun saja."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Aku juga nggak tahu, tapi tantangan namja itu membuatku ingin meladeninya. Nggak ada salahnya aku mengisi waktu dengan permainan semacam ini. Justru ini baik, karena aku bisa memiliki kegiatan lain selain memperhatikan perkembangan Wookie dan Yesung.

" Kyuhyunie!" Sungmin masuk ke kelasku dengan langkah riang. Sejak kapan dia memanggilku dengan nama semanis itu? Yah, memang sih aku juga nggak memanggilnya dengan benar. Aku hanya memanggil namanya saja.

Kutatap dia datar. Lalu kembali fokus ke PSP yang tadi kulupakan sebentar. Kalau bicara dengan Wookie aku lebih suka memperhatikan wajahnya, tapi kalau sama namja ini sih..

Sungmin bergelayut di bahuku manja. " Kau ini sibuk belajar terus. Aku tahu kau mau ujian, tapi kalau begini aku jadi sulit mencari cara untuk menyerangmu, kan." Gumamnya tepat disamping telingaku. Tiba- tiba wajahnya sudah hendak mencuri kesempatan lagi.

Dengan cepat aku langsung menepis wajahnya menjauh dariku. " Kau pikir aku ini lengah? Meski kelihatan fokus dengan game ini, aku tetap nggak akan lengah." Balasku cepat sambil tersenyum sinis menatapnya.

Sungmin melepas rangkulannya dan cemberut. Detik berikutnya dia langsung meraih wajah Wookie dan menatap namja itu lekat- lekat. Apa yang mau dilakukannya? Apa dia mau mencium Wookie juga?

Sungmin bergumam pelan. " Apa yang disukainya dari wajahmu ini, Kim Ryeowook?" Tanyanya polos. " Yah, ku akui kau itu sangat manis dan imut."

Kulihat wajah Wookie langsung merah padam mendengar ucapan Sungmin. " Hyung-ah.. Gomawo.." Jawabnya sambil menghindari tatapan mata Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Wookie lembut dan kembali menatapku. " Kyuhyunie, pokoknya sebelum aku lulus dari tempat ini. Aku akan mendapatkanmu." Ia tersenyum lembut menatapku lalu mengusap kepalaku lembut. Dan berikutnya, dia berjalan meninggalkanku keluar kelas.

Kutatap namja itu. Dia mulai memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Payah..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kurebahkan tubuhku santai diatas tempat tidurku. Kutarik nafas dalam- dalam dan kuhembuskan. Pikiranku melayang- layang antara Wookie dan Sungmin. Apa Sungmin serius padaku? Lalu, kalau dia berhasil menciumku aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku menyukai namja gemulai itu?

Yang benar saja!

Dia tahu aku menyukai Wookie, kan? Kenapa dia terlihat santai dan tak perduli.

Tiba- tiba ponselku bergetar. Dengan malas aku meraih ponselku. Pesan dari seseorang yang nomornya tak kukenal.

" _Kyuhyunie, ayo main ke taman ria hari ini. Meski kau mau ujian, kau kan nggak harus belajar setiap hari. Aku menunggumu di depan taman hiburan Lotte World, ya. Ada dua tiket gratis menunggu.. Hehe.. Lee Sungmin."_

Tahu dari mana dia nomor ponselku?

Taman hiburan Lotte World, ya.. Apa lebih baik aku kesana saja? Lumayan kan masuk gratis. Main dengan Lee Sungmin nggak ada salahnya. Selama ini aku kan hanya main dengan Wookie aja. Lagipula benar katanya, daripada belajar terus.

Aku langsung menarik jaket dan mengganti bajuku dengan yang lebih rapih. Aku langsung berangkat menuju tempat yang dibilang Sungmin. Untung tak terlalu sulit ke Lotte. Aku bisa naik bis kesana.

Di depan pintu masuk Lotte, kulihat seorang namja mengenakan kemeja kotak- kotak berwarna pink dengan celana panjang putih berdiri menatapku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia pakai pink? Benar- benar seperti yeojya. Tapi.. Yah, dia kelihatan manis juga begitu.

" Kau datang!" Sungmin tersenyum senang begitu aku menghampirinya. Melihat senyum bahagia namja itu, entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh menyelimutiku.

Sungmin langsung menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam Lotte. Ia menyerahkan dua karcis di loket dan kami berdua masuk.

" Karcis dari mana?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Sungmin yang sejak tadi nggak bisa berhenti tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap permainan- permainan di hadapan kami.

Sungmin menatapku. " Hadiah dari adikku." Jawabnya kelihatan asal- asalan. Sungmin menggenggam tanganku erat. " Kyu, aku mau naik roller coaster!" Serunya sambil menarikku kearah roller coaster yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

Dia ternyata kekanak- kanakkan juga. Namja yang cukup menyenangkan.

Aku benar- benar menemani Sungmin seharian penuh. Meski kelihatan gemulai dan mirip yeojya, dia benar- benar extreme! Bagaimana nggak? Dia mencoba semua wahana yang memacu adrenalin. Dan bukannya menjerit, dia malah tertawa senang. Yah, meski aku juga tertawa- tawa bersamanya.

Menjelang sore, kami putuskan makan. Karena Sungmin sudah mentraktir tiket, gantian aku yang mentraktir makan. Kami masuk ke rumah makan yang kelihatan mencolok. Ada boneka badut kelinci besar didepannya, Sungmin langsung menarikku masuk kedalam tempat itu.

Kami duduk di kursi disamping jendela. Mata bulat Sungmin terus memperhatikan badut kelinci itu. Benar- benar unik. Saat seorang pelayan menghampiri kami Sungmin masih menatap kelinci itu.

" Hei, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanyaku akhirnya karena Sungmin nggak menghiraukan si pelayan.

Sungmin juga nggak menghiraukanku. " Terserah." Jawabnya.

" Sungmin." Panggilku lagi mulai gemas.

Sungmin masih masa bodoh.

" Sungmin!" Akhirnya dengan kesal kuraih wajahnya dan memaksanya menatapku. Seketika itu juga wajah Sungmin berubah merah. Aku melepaskan wajahnya. " Tatap aku kalau aku bicara denganmu. Kau mau pesan apa?"

Sungmin menatap menu yang akhirnya diserahkan si pelayan. " Ng.. Rolls cake dan strawberry vanilla ice cream."

" Baiklah. Dua rolls cake, satu strawberry vanilla ice cream dan satu cappucino." Pesanku.

Si pelayan mengangguk dan setelah mencatat pesanan itu dia berlalu pergi. Setelah pelayan itu pergi kutatap lagi Sungmin yang masih memandangi boneka kelinci itu. Kutatap caranya memandangi sosok yang menurutku konyol. " Kau suka kelinci, ya?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. " Aku menyukainya."

Kutatap dia. Aku tersenyum. Sungmin melirik kearahku lalu terdiam. " Wae?" Tanyaku.

Sungmin menggeleng. " Kurasa, ini pertama kalinya kau tersenyum setulus itu padaku. Biasanya kan kau hanya tersenyum iblis." Ia tersenyum lagi sambil sedikit berdiri dan menepuk- nepuk kepalaku yang memang duduk disebrang tempatnya.

Aku mengelak. " Jangan perlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Balasku.

Sungmin hanya nyengir. " Kyu, ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu." Gumamnya pelan. Namun sebelum ia melanjutkan, pelayan datang membawa pesanan kami dan meletakkannya di meja. " Ah, gomawo." Ucapnya.

Aku membayar pesanan kami dan pelayan itu tersenyum ramah lalu kembali meninggalkan kami. Sungmin langsung mencoba ice creamnya tanpa banyak bicara.

" Kau mau tanya apa?" Mulaiku lagi.

Sungmin melirikku masih sambil memakan ice creamnya. " Tentang Kim Ryeowook."

Aku langsung menatapnya serius. " Kenapa dengan dia?"

" Apa kau serius menyukainya? Dia pacar Yesung, kan?" Kali ini raut wajah Sungmin berubah serius. Sesekali ia menyendok ice creamnya sedikit- sedikit. " Apa kau berniat merebut Ryeowook-ah dari Yesung?"

Aku tertawa sinis. " Tepatnya Yesunglah yang merebut hati Wookie dariku." Gumamku.

" Kok begitu?"

" Aku malas bercerita tentang hal itu. Lupakan saja." Gumamku sambil mengaduk cappucino-ku dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

" Tapi aku mau tahu kenapa kau tertarik padanya." Ia masih berpegang pada ucapannya.

Kutatap dia. " Kalau kau tahu lalu kau mau apa? Kau mau bersikap seperti Wookie agar aku tertarik padamu. Lupakan saja." Jawabku ketus.

Sungmin diam dan hanya menatapku datar. Sepertinya tebakanku benar. " Aku.. Hanya ingin mencoba memunculkan image yang kau sukai. Karena kau suka pada namja itu, aku pikir kalau aku mengambil sedikit image-nya kau akan tertarik padaku." Ia menghela nafas lalu memakan rolls cake pesanannya.

" Aku nggak menyukai orang berdasarkan image, Lee Sungmin. Aku suka Wookie dari caranya menatapku kalau bicara. Caranya bersikap padaku dengan lembut dan hati- hati. Aku kenal dia sejak lama. Banyak hal yang ada dalam dirinya yang jarang kutemukan di orang lain." Jelasku sambil menyeruput minumanku dan menatap keluar jendela.

" Lalu sekarang? Kau masih menyukainya?"

Kuletakkan gelasku dan menatapnya. " Bohong kalau kubilang aku sudah tak menyukainya. Bagaimanapun juga, masih ada sedikit perasaan terhadapnya. Tapi aku juga harus bisa bersikap profesional. Dia sudah menolakku dan bersama orang lain. Buat apa mengharapkannya terus."

Kulihat Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Pandangannya tertuju pada gelasku. " Permainan kita.. Yang penting kalau aku bisa menciummu kau akan menjadi pacarku. Begitu, kan?" Ia menatapku lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Ada yang aneh. Dia merencanakan sesuatu.

Lalu dengan cepat ia meraih gelas cappucino-ku dan hendak meminumnya. Wow.. Itu bisa jadi ciuman nggak langsung. Aku langsung menahan tangan Sungmin dan dengan tangan satunya kuambil gelasku. Enak aja aku kalah!

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil cemberut. " Rencanaku ketahuan." Dengusnya.

Aku tertawa pelan. " Kubilang aku nggak akan lengah." Gumamku sambil menyeruput minumanku dan memakan rolls cake-ku.

Aku menatap Sungmin lagi. " Ah, kau tahu Lee Sungmin? Aku pernah mencium Ryeowook, lho." Aku tersenyum menggodanya.

Raut wajah namja itu langsung berubah. " Hah? Pernah?"

Aku mengangguk. " Tapi itu secara paksa. Aku bahkan membuatnya menangis. Kejadiannya sudah sangat lama sih. Tapi aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas." Kulirik Sungmin. Tatapannya beda sekali. Ia terlihat.. Cemburu. Jadi semakin ingin menggodanya.

" Waktu itu cukup lama juga. Aku menahannya, padahal dia sudah meronta- ronta. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa bersikap sekasar itu padanya. Sampai sekarang, Wookie kadang masih takut kalau aku menyentuhnya tiba- tiba." Lanjutku lagi sambil menyeruput minumanku sampai habis.

Tiba- tiba Sungmin berdiri dan duduk tepat disampingku. Ia menatapku serius sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku. Tubuhku sedikit condong kebelakang. " Mau apa?" Tanyaku.

" Jadi kalau sekarang aku menciumu secara paksa, nggak apa- apa, kan?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu. Nggak lucu banget kalau aku di'serang' namja kecil ini. " Jangan konyol." Balasku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Ini bodoh!

" Tatap aku kalau aku sedang mengajakmu bicara, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin meniru ucapanku sambil meraih wajahku dan menahannya tepat dihadapan wajahnya. " Bukannya kau juga pernah melakukannya dengan Ryeowook-ah? Jadi kalau aku sekarang membalasnya padamu seharusnya tak apa- apa, kan?" Ia tersenyum jahil.

Aku mengelak dan berdiri. " Benar- benar konyol." Gumamku sambil menariknya berdiri. " Ayo kita pulang sekarang." Aku menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawa namja itu keluar dari tempat itu. Sungmin nggak menolak tanganku. Ia justru menggenggamku erat sambil tersenyum menatapku.

Aku mengalihakan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Perasaan apa yang kini ada padaku?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ujian akhir semester. Aku bisa lepas dari serangan Sungmin selama beberapa hari selama ujian. Ini bisa dibilang keberuntungan. Kadang Sungmin hanya meneleponku malam- malam untuk bertanya bagaimana ujiannya dan menceritakan kegiatannya selama nggak bertemu denganku.

Sungmin juga cerita kalau setelah lulus SMA dia akan mencoba ke universitas Seoul atau Myongjo dan akan mengambil jurusan seni. Dia juga cerita selalu mencari tak tik jitu agar bisa mengambil ciumanku. Dia berbeda dengan orang yang pernah kutemui. Berbeda dengan Wookie..

Entah sejak kapan, keberadaan Sungmin menjadi sesuatu yang memiliki arti dalam hidupku. Apa ini artinya dia berhasil menggeser posisi Wookie? Apa aku sudah mulai menyukainya? Tapi jujur kuakui, rasanya sedikit aneh kalau belum mendengar suaranya. Teleponnya tiap malam menjadi satu hal yang aku tunggu belakangan hari ini.

Seorang Lee Sungmin.

Hari terakhir ujian..

" Huaa.. Leganya.." Gumam Wookie sambil menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja dan menatapku senang. " Akhirnya ujian selesai. Bagaimana, Kyu? Bisa?" Tanyanya.

Kutatap dia lalu menepuk kepalanya. " Aku ini jenius, Wookie." Gumamku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar kelas. Yesung dan Sungmin masuk ke kelasku. Hari terakhir ujian siswa kelas tiga mulai masuk lagi, ya?

" Akhirnya selesai!" Kulihat Yesung mengusap kepala Wookie lembut. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Sungmin. Ia tersenyum menatapku.

" Bisa tenang sekarang." Sungmin mengelus dada sok merasa lega. " Tinggal menunggu kelulusan aja, nih. Akhirnya bisa lepas juga dari SMA." Gumamnya. " Sedih juga kalau harus lulus, ya.."

Aku menatap Sungmin datar. Lulus? Itu artinya dia akan meninggalkan sekolah ini, kan? Meninggalkan aku, begitu? Aish.. Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran begini? Otakku sekarang bener- bener terkontaminasi sama Sungmin!

" Aku pasti akan datang ke upacara kelulusan hyung nanti." Kutatap Wookie yang duduk tegap sambil menatap Yesung dan Sungmin bergantian. Ia lalu menatapku. " Kyuhyun juga akan ikut, kan? Kau harus memberikan penghargaan untuk Sungmin hyung."

Aku nggak menjawab.

" Wookie-ah memang anak yang baik.. Nggak kayak Kyuhyunie.." Sungmin memeluk Wooke erat sambil menatapku dan tertawa jahil.

" Jangan peluk- peluk pacar orang Sungmin." Yesung langsung menarik tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin beralih kepadaku dan lagi- lagi dengan manja bergelayut dipundakku. Bener- bener kayak anak kecil. Siapa yang hyung disini sebenarnya?

Sungmin lagi- lagi mulai mencoba menciumku dengan cepat. Aku langsung menarik tasku dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Sungmin hingga wajahnya dan tasku beradu. Sungmin langsung menarik diri dan cemberut. Yesung tertawa geli.

" Kyuhyun.." Ucapnya bete.

Aku cuma bisa nyengir sambil menenteng tasku. " Aku pulang duluan. Sampai nanti." Gumamku sambil langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga keluar kelas.

Setelah berada diluar sekolah, kutatap tasku yang tadi kupakai untuk menahan wajah Sungmin. Kenapa aku masih berusaha menghindari ciumannya? Padahal.. Selama ini serangannya yang kutunggu- tunggu. Perlahan, kututup wajahku dengan tasku. Berusaha mencium aroma Sungmin yang mungkin tertinggal dari benda itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari kelulusan siswa kelas tiga. Tadinya aku benar- benar nggak mau datang. Tapi Wookie memaksaku datang. Namja itu bahkan datang kerumahku hanya untuk memaksaku ikut. Kulirik Wookie yang berjalan disampingku.

" Kenapa memaksaku ikut sih?" Tanyaku bete.

" Sungmin hyung pasti sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu, Kyu.." Ia tak menatapku dan terus menatap lurus kedepan. " Dia itu kan sangat menyukaimu."

Aku memandangi langit lalu kembali menatapnya. " Darimana kau tahu?"

Wookie menatapku sambil tersenyum. Dulu, senyumannya itulah yang membuatku senang kalau menatap wajahnya. Tapi entah sejak kapan, senyumannya telah tertutup dengan senyuman Sungmin

" Kyu, apa kau sudah mulai menyukai Sungmin hyung?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya. " Entahlah. Tapi.. Mungkin saja begitu."

Wookie tertawa pelan lalu menepuk pundakku. " Baguslah. Aku senang kalau akhirnya kau menemukan orang yang bisa kau cintai." Ia tersenyum lembut.

Perasaan apa lagi ini? Aku rasanya mau memeluknya. Kali ini kubiarkan hatiku yang memimpin sekarang. Aku langsung memeluk Wookie. Tapi kali ini namja itu tak mengelak. Nggak juga membalas. Hanya diam.

" Wookie.." Panggilku.

" Nae, Kyu?"

" Gomawo." Kukecup puncuk kepala Wookie lembut lalu melepaskan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. " Gomawo karena selama ini kau selalu ada disisiku." Lanjutku lagi.

Wookie mengangguk sambil menepuk bahuku pelan. " Aku kan temanmu, Kyu."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin berlari kearahku sambil membawa piagam kelulusannya begitu melihatku datang. Ia nggak perduli kalau Yesung memanggilnya untuk menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar. " Kyuhyunie!" Sungmin langsung loncat dan memelukku. " Kau datang?" Ia melepaskanku dan menatapku dengan senyum bahagia diwajahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sambil melirik Wookie yang sudah senyum- senyum dan memilih meninggalkanku untuk menghampiri Yesung.

Sungmin menarik bahuku untul sedikit merunduk dan lagi- lagi berusaha menciumku. Aku langsung menarik badanku mundur darinya. Sungmin cuma bisa cemberut melihat reaksiku. " Aku kira kali ini kau akan mau." Gumamnya kesal.

Aku tersenyum lalu melirik kearah Wookie. Namja itu menatapku dengan tatapan jangan-buang-buang-waktu. Aku tahu maksudnya. Tapi.. Aku tetap nggak mau kalah. Nggak akan kubiarkan namja ini menciumku.

" Kalau begitu, aku mau hadiah kelulusan." Sungmin membuka telapak tangannya kearahku.

" Aku nggak bawa apa- apa." Jawabku jujur.

Lagi- lagi Sungmin cemberut. " Kau ini, ya.. Benar- benar payah." Ia melirik kearah Wookie dan Yesung yang ternyata sedang berciuman. Dengan cepat ia menarik wajahku dan menutupnya.

" Apaan, sih?"

" Jangan lihat!" Serunya lalu mendorong tubuhku menjauh dari tempat Yesung dan Wookie sepertinya.

Aku menarik tangan Sungmin. Kami sudah berada jauh dari kerumunan siswa yang baru lulus. Tempat yang cukup sepi juga. Kutatap Sungmin. " Ada yang salah kalau kulihat mereka berciuman?" Tanyaku cepat.

Sungmin menatapku. " Kau kan bisa sakit hati, Kyu. Dasat babo!"

Aku melirik kearah Yesung dan Wookie yang benar- benar juah dari tempat kami lalu menatap Sungmin lagi. " Itu nggak akan terjadi." Balasku cepat.

" Terserah. Aku sih hanya menjaga perasaanmu aja." Sungmin nggak mau kalah.

Kutarik wajahnya agar menatap wajahku. " Aku nggak akan sakit hati Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mengelak dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya dariku. " Pada akhirnya aku juga yang kalah dalam permainan ini." Gumamnya pelan.

" Kalah?"

Sungmin menatapku lagi. " Kau tahu sendiri, sekarang aku sudah lulus tapi aku masih belum mendapatkan ciumanmu sama sekali! Berarti aku kalah dan kau menang. Aku nggak akan mengganggumu lagi mulai sekarang."

Ah, dia benar. Hari ini hari terakhir.

" Kau sudah menyerah?" Tanyaku pelan dengan nada memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Lalu menatapku sambil mencoba tersenyum. Namun senyumannya itu, justru membuatku terluka. " Kau bisa lepas dariku. Pasti kau merasa lega sekarang."

" Kau.. Nggak mau mencobanya lagi?" Tanyaku pelan- pelan.

Sungmin menatapku lalu menggeleng. " Aku menepati janjiku. Karena aku sudah gagal, jadi aku nggak boleh memaksamu." Gumamnya.

Kali ini hatiku justru nggak terima dengan keputusannya. Sial, aku benar- benar sudah masuk dalam permainan namja yang satu ini. Kutatap kesekelilingku. Lalu menatap Sungmin lagi. " Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau nggak berniat untuk mencobanya lagi?"

" Ani." Jawabnya jelas.

Aku tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Sungmin. " Ternyata sampai akhir kau tetap nggak bisa mengalahkanku Lee Sungmin."

" Kau benar- benar senang, Kyu?"

Aku mengangguk. " Karena sekarang giliranku yang memulai permainan baru." Lanjutku.

Sungmin menatapku heran. " Maksudmu?"

Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung mencium Sungmin. Kurasakan namja itu tersentak kaget begitu aku menempelkan bibirku dibibir mungilnya. Tapi ia tak berniat menolakku. Ciuman singkat, aku menarik wajahku lagi dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. " Kalau aku berhasil menciummu, kau harus jadi pacarku."

Sungmin sejenak menatapku tak mengerti, tapi detik berikutnya dia tersenyum agak licik sambil mengangguk. " Kalau begitu, kau harus mencobanya, Kyu." Kulihat namja itu memejamkan matanya sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya kearahku.

Aku tertawa pelan sambil mengalihakan pandanganku dari wajahnya.

" Kau mau coba atau nggak?" Tanyanya masih dengan posisi begitu.

Kutatap lagi wajahnya dan aku langsung mencium bibir Sungmin lagi. Kali ini barulah ciuman yang sesungguhnya. Sungmin membalas ciumanku sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leherku perlahan. Kupeluk pinggang kecil Sungmin sambil tetap melumat bibirnya. Berbeda sekali saat pertama kali aku mencium Wookie secara paksa. Memang seperti inilah ciuman yang sebenarnya..

Saat nafasnya mulai kacau, Sungmin melepaskan bibirku dan menatapku dalam. " Saranghae, Kyu.."

Kupeluk namja itu erat. Aku telah menemukannya sekarang. " Nado, Sungmin.." Balasku sambil memandang kearah dua namja yang berada sangat jauh dan sedang memandang kearah kami. Namja yang pendek disamping pacarnya itu tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol kearahku.

" Saranghae.." Ucapku lagi disaat Sungmin memelukku lebih erat.

.

* * *

.

Kali ini aq akan berkhotbah pnjang lebar.. terserah mw dibaca ato dilongkap.. kkekeke..

.

Q :: Siapa yang kemarin minta sekuel?

A :: Hampir semua readers yang nge-review kemarin mnta sekuel KyuMin.

So, jadi aq buat aja fict ini.

Mian kalo lagi- lagi ceritanya begini.. Otakku lagi terkontaminasi belakangan hari ini kayanya.. *ngambil sapu buat ngebersihin otak yang mulai ngeres* plak!

.

Iseng- iseng ini blesan buat yg review kmaren.. ::

_Buat Cho Seo Ryun-sshi.. kutagih janjimu.. bawa Yesung oppa kepadaku biar aq bisa nikah sma dia.. hhaha *disumpel seoryun dan dimusnahkan para uke my Yesung ddanggoma*_

_Buat Pootreelovesj unnie.. gyaahh... msa bgitu? oke.. oke.. yewook nnti nyusul lagi.. kali ini yesung buatku, aja! ^0^_

_Buat Gimo Michiko-san, Kyuminbee-sshi, aokielffikacassiekumikoshawol-sshi, kyuminnielover-sshi, Arisa Adachi-san, Phila Sungie-sshi.. nih, sekuel'a q buat.. ^^_

_Buat Lanlopumin-sshi.. disini empat- empatnya ngumpul, lho... hhe_

_Buat Hyun Rin Imnida-sshi, Pipit-SungminniELFishy-sshi.. Request'a aq tampung dlu, yaa.. mian.. hhehe_

_Buat Micky Elthera-san, via2myrene, MkKsRg (Maki Kisaragi-san).. Salam kenal.. mkasih sempetin review.. _

_And para silent readers yang udah baca.. Gomawo! ^^  
_

.

.

Nah.. karena pesenannya udah aq buat.. skarang readers tinggal ngumpulin duit buat bayar, yaa.. *ngambil bungkus permen trus nyodorin ke readers satu- satu*.. ^0^

Oh iya… cerita ini aq dedikasikan untuk memperingati ultah abang Cho Kyuhyun hari ini.. Meski ngg bertema ulang tahun, tapi ngg masalah, kan? Saenggil chukkae hamnida, oppa.. smoga suju dateng ke Indonesia.. amiin… *ngelantur lagi*

Akhir kata.. ketik REG (spasi) nama (spasi) REVIEW ANDA (boleh kritik, saran dan rekuest-an) dan kirim ke Reviews Columns. Duak! *ditendang readers gara- gara kebanyakan bacot*

Hhehe… see you all! Muaaach… muaach.. muachh… (Readers :: Huueekh!)


End file.
